Welcome to Hell
by heartless dancer
Summary: Edward Masen has had one dream, to become a doctor. Now it has come to the worst part of the journey, internship. How is this going to end well with goofball best friends and a beatiful girl distracting you. E/B Em/R J/A


"Doctor" this word was one simple word that described my future, my dream. My father was a doctor, his father was, and even his father before that was a doctor. It only seems logical that I too became one.

When I was a kid my mother would take me to "see daddy at work" and I got a fresh taste of my destiny. My father, the man that help give me life, the Chief of Medicine, was respected, listened to, made a great living, and most importantly saved lives. This man shaped my future, but unfortunately you have to go through hell before you can even think of any the glories that come with being a doctor. What is this hell you ask? Well, I'll tell you…internship.

Yeah that's right, we're the ''newbies.'' As interns we get what is called the "grunt work" aka the work no one wants, so they pass it off to some poor pathetic soul who will do anything to get a good name in this place. Which is why I, Edward Masen, is currently digging around in a dumpster looking for Dr. Henning's' pager.

"Oh god, this is disgusting." I picked up a moldy sandwich which I could only assume was weeks old. I proceeded to look down further when I heard the back door open.

"Oh there you are Masen! Turns out it was in my locker after all. Sorry for the trouble." He gave a somewhat apologetic smile, followed by a snicker.

I stood there for a few moments still holding a moldy sandwich in my hand staring disbelievingly at the door.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" I screamed at no one in particular. Great this is just freaking great. I have rounds in fifteen minutes, which means I get to go smelling and looking like this. Rotten cheese with a hint of rancid beef and my shirt covered in rotten garbage stains.

I stepped away from the dumpster the smell making me more nauseous than I already am.

I made my way up the stairs to the door when a rather large figure blocked my way.

"God, Eddy-kins you stink." He pinched his nose with one hand for dramatic effect.

"Well, thank you for pointing out the obvious Emmett. I'm glad to notice your observation skills are still top notch."

"I'm glad to notice your ass kissing skills are still in check." Emmett let out a hearty laugh and I merely glared at him. "But seriously dude, you smell. Why would you even offer to look for in the first place?"

"Dr. Henning is Chief of Residency; ass kissing is in order to get him to like me. You got it easy; the surgeons love your easy going attitude and funny demeanor. I, however, have to deal with up-tight doctors who if you crack a joke you 'aren't serious enough' and if you don't laugh at their bad one 'you're too serious'. They are just too damn hard to please."

Emmett put his arm around my shoulder as we walked in.

"That's just it. Doctors are up tight assholes. Surgeons are chill, if were up tight someone could die. But Eddy don't worry I've known you all my life, we've been best friends since diapers, if there is anyone who can find a happy medium here it's yo-Hello who is the gorgeous girl with the booty?!?"

"Who are you talking about?"

I looked over to the counter and saw one of my fellow interns Rosalie Hale talking animatedly with one of the nurses, Alice. However, the girl that caught my eye was obviously a surgeon intern due to the green scrubs, with the most beautiful mahogany hair. She was sitting on the counter listening intently to Rosalie.

"You who, Eddy? I said who is that girl?"

He threw his thumb back towards Rosalie. She was the typical Emmett choice, tall, blonde, gorgeous, great legs.

"That's Rosalie Hale. More importantly who is the brunette?"

"That my boy is Isabella Swan. Believe it or not she is my only competition in this place. But excuse me I have to go work my magic."

He twisted on his heel and made his way over to the nurse's station. I stayed back for multiple reasons, one my stench was so bad I didn't want to repulse Bella before I had a fair shot with her and two when this blows up in Emmett's face it will be easier see and not be associated with him.

"Why hello ladies." Rosalie stopped talking and they all looked up at.

"So Rosalie, I have a very serious question in which I'd like to bestow on you."

"Um, okay…go right ahead."

"Certainly, so are there pots in your pants? Because your ass is BANGING!"

Rosalie's face was priceless, first it was intrigued, then shocked, to repulsed then finally to downright pissed.

"Ewe, gross, what is that some form of hitting on me seriously-" She glanced at his name tag quickly."Emmett McCarthy if you ever, I repeat ever try to pull that kind of crap with me I'll kick your balls so hard that even your beloved surgical team won't be able to find them."

She stomped her foot on the ground and went storming toward the Back Bay. Alice was laughing hysterically behind the desk and Bella was clutching her sides for support. Emmett however looked taken away.

Bella jumped off the desk and put her hand on Emmett shoulder. "Smooth Emmett, real smooth, you got a real good way a getting the girls." She broke for another fit of giggles.

Emmett seemed to finally notice I was still here and came over.

"Really Emmett? Did you really just do that? She hates you, you know that right?"

"Really? I didn't notice."He ran his hand through his hair and just laughed. "She's a feisty one, I like her. But more importantly, you didn't get to meet Bella yet."

Bella looked up at the mention of her name and Emmett motioned her over.

"Emmett I smell and look like crap, why would you do that?"

His smirk grew more pronounced. "Easy, you watched me fail. Now it's my turn. Ah Bella, I don't believe you have ever gotten to meet Edward."

She smiled lightly and stuck out her hand as Emmett walked away.

"Uh Hi." LAME. Uh hi? Wow, Edward smooth talker. I took her hand and shook it quickly.

"I don't usually smell or look like this I was-"

"Ass kissing?" She said laughing quickly. I gave her a pointed look. "Emmett talks about you a lot, but hey it's okay everyone ass kisses, I just feel bad that you have to smell and look like that."

This girl is a saint. She's nice, obviously smart, good sense of humor.

"Well, I can get a shower and clean off after rounds. I just feel bad you have to deal with Emmett for this whole internship."

"Yeah, Emmett, he's funny but a tool." She obviously was getting uncomfortable cause she started to fiddle with the hem of her shirt.

"Hey if it helps I've been best friends with Emmett since we were kids, ever need dirt on him. I'm your man. But hey I have to get to rounds. Nice meeting you."

"Yeah, you to Edward and I might take you up on the Emmett thing."

"It would be my pleasure. "

I gave her one last smile and turned towards the lobby. I probably looked like the biggest idiot, I probably a had a huge smile and I was coverd in trash. But that didn't phase me. This has been a pretty good day, I saw Emmett get destroyed and met an awesome girl. Nothing could bring me down, that is except for Dr. Henning with a very stern and angry face.

"You're five minutes late Masen." Shit.

**So, yeah new idea, don't know what I think yet. I wanted to do something medical, my brother is an intern and some the stuff he has to do is just ridiculous. But yeah hope you liked it.**


End file.
